paradox_rift_databasefandomcom-20200217-history
Paradox Patrol
The Paradox Patrol is a Group of Warriors that exist within the Paradox Rift, and are dedicated to being sent into various points in any universes timeline, to stop Paradoxes, Points in time that alter, or greatly effect the timeline as a whole. Depending on the type of Paradox, There are three classes of Paradox Patroller sent to deal with certain threats regarding in matters of time and Paradoxes. Classes * Class Azure, Also known as Class Blue, is the most commonly accepted and lowest ranking of the classes. Class Azure's Duties are to stop all Minor, and Medium level paradoxes, Particularly those that Benefit a Hero, or 'The Good Side' in most paradoxes. If a Paradox made Mario suddenly beat bowser in world 1-1, Class Azure would stop it, and make sure bowser didn't lose so early. They are often ill-respected among the community of the Paradox Patrol, Mainly for comprising of alot of evil characters, That arnt afraid to set aside there morals to hurt a 'Hero'. * Class Aka'',' Also known as Class Red, Is the second most common placed paradox Patrol, Ranking at Second. Class Aka's Duties are the same as Class Azure, though with the difference that they instead tackle paradoxes that directly benefit an 'Evil' Side of the paradox, Such as if Bowser were to win against Mario at there final battle. To be a Class Aka is a great honor, Though Common and easily attainable if you have a good moral heart. * '''Class Jade, Is the highest ranking and generally considered Rare among Paradox Patrollers. A Jade Class Paradox Patroller tackles Medium, Large and Grand Paradoxes, Regardless of the context or benefit of the Paradoxes favor. They are highly respected, and often are given exclusive chances to join a Paradox Patrol Squad. To become a Class Jade, One needs the power to take on God-level threats competently, as well as a set of goals and morals that wouldn't threaten the mission of stopping paradoxes. * Class Lila, Also known as Class Purple, is a unique class exclusive to Paradox Souls, That are dispatched in matters of there own world and timelines. Often, A Class Lila is paired with another Paradox Patroller when they need investigative help in there own world, or help fitting in. They are also considered part of Class Azure, Class Aka and Class Jade, though are barred from joining a Squad like most Jade Classes. Paradox Patrol Squads A Paradox Patrol Squad is a Team of several Jade-class Paradox Patrollers, That are sent on Grand Level Paradoxes in order to team together to stop the God-Threat in place. Often, Paradox Patrol Squads come up with a theme among one another, in order to better work together. * Squad 1 - ABSOLUTION retired. * Squad 2 - MECHA * Squad 3 - INFERNUS * Squad 4 - PRETTY HEART * Squad 5 - VERTSHADE * Squad 6 - PACK * Squad 7 - RIDERS * Squad 8 - HARD ROCK Trivia * Most of all Paradox Patrollers take offence to the title 'Time Cop', And will go out of there way to correct this naming. Mainly due to feeling that 'Time Cop' is more of a Low grade action B Movie, Rather than the mystical holy time saviors. Category:Paradox Patrol Category:Paradox Category:Class Aka Category:Class Azure Category:Class Lila Category:Class Jade